Villainous: New Recruit
by Stephanie Nova Rose Allen
Summary: It was a normal day for the Villainous group to relax in the night, until they met a giant female werewolf that just appeared out of the middle of their porch, wanting to come inside to stay for a while. But, while she is staying there, a new threat loomed over the villains, making them once more team up, seeing if they all can defeat this threat.


It was typically a typical night for the modern day.

No one was intentionally walking, typically talking, or typically doing anything in the dark.

All except a familiar villain, that lives in a manor in the middle of the street, that looked dark and gloomy.

He has dark gray skin, razor sharp, pointy teeth with a greenish tint.

He sports a dark top hat with a maroon band as well as donning a rimless monocle, a trench coat, a gray waistcoat, black gray pants, a red dress shirt, and a black tie.

The villain also appears to wear dark gray gloves and occasionally carries with him a black walking stick.

His shoes are black with white spats.

He grumbled angrily and watched the monitor, grumbling underneath his breath, noticing there is a white ball in front of his door, and thought that the monitor is broken.

At that moment, before he can scream out in considerable frustration over something that happened naturally on the screen, the doorbell down below rang creepily, and he glanced fiercely over his shoulder, looking confused and annoyed at the same time.

" **Flug! Get the door!** " he yelled over his shoulder, at someone behind his back.

"Y-Yes sir." a male's familiar voice whispered gently as he whimpered.

Then, a man, that is tall and quite lanky, with legs that are unusually long compared to his body.

He wears a brown paper bag over his head and a pair of strap-on goggles.

He has a standard decent white lab coat and yellow gloves.

The man also wears a royal blue shirt bearing a clip-art style drawing of a plane crash, light blue jeans, and red chucks.

The man walked over to the door and gently opened the door, divinely revealing an enormous werewolf, with snowy white fur, that is slightly fluffy, but thick too, also with steel blue eye color.

Oddly, the white werewolf was also wearing a white, cerulean, peacock, and sky cameo sweater with a hoodie that is enormous that reaches down to her thighs, with capacious pockets on the sides and a silver zipper in the front, and with frost hems at the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the sweater.

It was also wearing a pair of gray sweats for the hind legs and no shoes of socks.

"Hi there," it said gently, in a calming female's familiar voice.

The man, named Flug looked nervous as he stayed put, as bits of sweat dripped from his face from underneath the paper bag that he is searing, as his entire body shook uncontrollably in nervous fear, as the female werewolf rose one of her eyebrows in considerable confusion, curious about why he is shaking uncontrollably.

" **FLUG! WHO IS AT THE DOOR?!** " the villain screamed out from the other room that he is inside.

The man named Flug jolted from his fierce scream in the other room and the female werewolf glanced up from Flug, interested and confused about who screamed at him.

"Who was that? Your dad?" she politely asked, curious about the stranger that screamed out his name.

"Uh, n-no, ma'am." he stammered, answering her social question.

Then, the villain came out of his room that he was inside in an angry, annoyed and sour attitude about the waiting, walking over to Flug, also noticing the werewolf standing at the front porch of his house and straighten out himself from his foul mood.

" **Forgive me for that scream from earlier, but what are you doing here?** " he politely asked, instantly pushing Flug out of the way.

"Well, I was just walkin' around here, until I noticed this interestin' place. I was lookin' for a place to stay. Mind if I stay?" she replied politely, pointing at his house, before glancing back at him.

" **Of course, come right in,** " he said thoughtfully, moving out of the way for her to step inside, and also pushing Flug out of the way again for her to step inside.

She was about to step inside when she knelt down slightly and carefully walked inside, not breaking the door frame on accident.

After she had fully walked inside, she stood back up and a female, with a navy blue vest attached to a hood that resembles a reptile, presumably a dragon, mismatched sneakers (Her left shoe is red, while the right one was teal.), a tracking device on her ankle and long, striped stockings, of which the one on her right leg is torn.

She has a long, distinctive, neon-green ponytail that comes out from behind her hood, pink bang and a mismatched eye with yellow iris.

Although usually covered by her hoodie, a spiked choker is carefully fastened about her flexible neck.

"Wow! What is that thing?" she asked gently, happily jumping up and down.

The female werewolf gently rolled her eyes first, before gently chuckling to herself, amused at her possible reaction about her.

"I actually have a name," she answered, replying gently to the enthusiastic female.

"Cool! What's your name?" she politely asked, as she instantly jumped on the female werewolf's shoulder.

"Stephanie Nova Rose Allen is my name," she answered again, which intrigued Flug for some possible reason.

The gentleman with the black hat huffed in slight annoyance and rolled his eyes, before sufficiently clearing his throat to typically get everyone's considerable attention, and he replied gently, smiling evilly like any villain would do, " **I'm Black Hat, the leader of this team.** "

Stephanie smirked and nodded her head, smirking slightly at his name in amusement and lively curiosity for some apparent reason.

"And who's this on my shoulder?" she politely asked, pointing her furry finger at the female in lively curiosity, glancing longingly at her with curious eyes.

" **Her name is Dementia.** " Black Hat answered grudgingly, slightly turning over to a hallway, as Flug was waiting patiently for the guest to follow after him.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Dementia," she said politely.

"Pleased to meet you too," she replied, delightedly smiling.

Then, a large, sky-blue anthropomorphic bear came in, naturally wondering what all the commotion is going on in the room.

His underside is a paler blue.

He bears a yellow, four-petaled flower on the top of his head.

His muzzle is tan colored and possesses a large black nose.

Inside his mouth are fangs in the top row of the teeth.

He has only had three toes, and unsaturated lavender colored paws.

He has circular eyes with white sclerae and black pupils.

"Aw! He's adorable!" Stephanie exclaimed joyfully, as she gently placed the bottom of her mighty paws on her chin as her palms are precisely on her cheeks, admiring the cuteness of the giant teddy bear that she accidentally startled from her direct reaction.

" **Apparently.** " Black Hat sourly replied as he rolled his eyes in considerable annoyance.

Stephanie disregarded his disrespectful comment and walked over to the beloved bear, joyously smiling, inadvertently revealing her sharp fangs, and the bear noticed Stephanie coming instantly towards him, he instantly gave out a startled yelp and jumped on Flug, who's behind him, as he cradled the enormous bear in his arms, like how Scooby Doo would when he instantly jumps on Shaggy when they are genuinely scared.

"Oops. Did I accidentally scare ya?" she politely asked, stopping instantly in her tracks, worried about his visible reaction when she was naturally heading for him.

He nodded his head, answering her concerned question about him and Stephanie sighed, annoyed about her direct actions.

"Come here, I won't hurt ya. My claws are not out," she gently urged, typically showing her mighty paws, politely showing that her claws were not out, ready to slice and dice anyone that naturally comes.

He didn't approach her, and she felt slightly hurt that she isn't trusted by someone that is cute.

"What's your name then, cute one?" she politely asked, gently placing her gentle paws down, instantly noticing his well-founded fear.

"His name is 5.0.5," Flug answered politely, as 5.0.5 was slowly getting off him, slightly relieved that she's not an actual killer.

"And your full name?" she politely asked her paw out for him to tell his name. "I already know your first name is Flug."

"Dr. Flug Slys is my name," he answered politely, straightening out his lab coat after 5.0.5 came off.

"Huh, interestin' name," she replied, sounding interested, but in her eyes, she looked slightly concerned and for some reason, slightly angry.

Flug nervously chuckled as he blushed from underneath his paper bag slightly that he is wearing on his head and Black Hat sighed as he rolled his eyes again in considerable annoyance about their lively conversation.

" **Anyways, I would like to ask you questions before you can stay here,** " he calmly demanded, interrupting impatiently their lively conversation. " **I would like seeing you in my room.** "

Stephanie nodded her head to his reply and Dementia jumped off of Stephanie's shoulder, landing on the ground and Stephanie followed after Black Hat, leaving Flug confused and curious, and 5.0.5 curious too.

'I wonder who she is…?' He naturally thought to himself, as 5.0.5 walked into the private laboratory, leaving Flug in considerable confusion and slightly suspicious about her.

After about 5 in a half countless hours, Stephanie came out of Black Hat's room, as Black Hat stayed in his room, and she gently stretched out her graceful limbs.

"Man, that was a long time," she replied gently, as she stretched out her back legs. "And I thought my butt cheeks were going to be numb for the next day."

Flug nervously chuckled at her sarcastic remark about staying in there for a long time and a muffled rumble escaped from Stephanie's stomach, typically making him flinch at the loudness of her stomach.

Stephanie glanced down at her stomach and sighed gently, gently placing her right paw on her stomach, feeling hungry.

"Man, I didn't pick somethin' up durin' my walk here. I'm starvin'," she replied gently, as she gently caresses her stomach.

"T-There's frozen pizza in the refrigerator in the kitchen." Flug nervously replied as he pointed to the specific direction of the kitchen, worried that he might be her lunch of the day.

"There is?" she replied thoughtfully, glancing over at him from her stomach as he flinched at her glance. "I didn't know Black Hat can order pizza."

He smiled nervously underneath the paper bag, as his body shook slightly and more drops of sweat dripped from his face underneath his paper bag.

"H-He does. Sometimes." Flug nervously answered, shrugging his shoulders too at his appropriate remark.

Stephanie chuckled and gently placed her mighty paw on his back, and he slightly jolted from the gentle touch, genuinely worried she might instantly decide to kill instantly him first before eating him instead.

"Looks like you haven't eaten somethin' in a long time too. Best if ya eat somethin' before somethin' eats ya back." She replied thoughtfully, smirking slightly.

He nervously nodded his head, shivering a bit from the words, "eat ya" worried about where this is going to, and she gently leads him to the modern kitchen, where everything is neat and tidy and evilly like Black Hat is, and she sighed gently, slightly amused at his neatness.

"Boy, if you were at my house, you might be surprised at what the mess it is from there," she commented favorably at the neatness of the modern kitchen.

He gently nodded his head, unanimously agreeing to her comment, and she gently removed her paw from his back and walked directly to the fridge and gently opened the fridge with her right hand and noticed only one frozen pizza in the fridge, frowning thoughtfully at the apparent lacks of delicious pizzas.

"Are ya kiddin' me?" she sarcastically replied, as she sighed gently.

"W-What's wrong?" Flug asked, worried at her remark, as drips of sweat dripped from him.

"Apparently, there is only one pizza in the fridge," she correctly answered, as she took it out from the fridge.

"Since I'm a pig at food, I guess you can have the pizza then. I'll find out somethin' else to eat."

"A-Are you sure about that?" Flug confusedly asked as he felt nervous about what else might be on her creative menu.

Stephanie turned around to face him and smiled broadly.

"Of course, I always think first before I could do anything else after that," she correctly answered, gently smiling.

He felt relieved he isn't getting eaten because of the lack of pizzas, but, still, he is keen about what is going to happen after that and confused about why a villainess is acting kind to him.

It is very unusual in fact.

She carefully unwrapped the flexible plastic that instantly surrounds the pizza, then, to Flug's genuine surprise and interest, the whole fur turned into a fiery crimson color and properly prepared the pizza in her mighty paws, before gently setting it on a tray beside of her.

"Is that interestin' for you?" she asked, as the tip of her finger was on fire, before blowing it out, as her fur turned back into the primary color.

"Y-Yes," he answered. "Are you a pyromaniac?"

She glanced over her shoulder as she sheathed a retractable claw from her first finger of her right paw.

"50% pyromaniac." she correctly answered, as she sliced the cooked pizza up in the same slices as other pizzas.

After she is done, she moved out of the way and typically made an honorable mention to typically have a delicious slice of pizza.

Flug didn't move, and she strangely naturally felt a genuine feeling of genuine concern from him, about her sudden trust towards him.

"If you want to be more specific, I'm not gunna hurt 'cha at any cost," she reasonably assured him, intentionally trying to reason with him.

"Are you sure about that?" he carefully questioned.

"Yes," she correctly answered his direct question.

He naturally felt an irresistible urge to unleash his bottled emotions that he kept inside for a long time, but still kept the removable lid on it, and walked over to the delicious pizza, and gently took a delicious slice, gently lifting the paper bag up, and took a bite of the pepperoni extra cheese pizza.

Stephanie keenly watched as he ate until she felt genuinely puzzled about what he is doing here.

"Flug? Can I ask a question?" she politely asked after he was done eating.

He glanced thoughtfully at her after he had gently placed the paper bag back over his mouth and answered gently, "Sure, what is it?" before gently taking another delicious slice of delicious pizza to eat later.

"What are you doing here in this villainous manor?" she politely asked.

He had stopped before he ate his second slice, as he thought for a moment to himself, and she noticed he looked sad and regretful in his eyes, hidden behind the goggles.

"I… came here to get a job." he knowingly lied.

She correctly understood the direct lie and walked over to the other side.

"'A job?'" she repeated thoughtfully in mild curiosity. "Why on earth for?"

"So that I could get more money to get a house of mine own since my own room isn't big enough for my own stuff and to let 5.0.5 inside too," he gently explained.

"Huh. That's actually not a bad thing for a villain like you," she commented favorably at his kind actions.

Once more he naturally felt the unusual feeling.

The genuine feeling to willingly allow his bottled emotions out for her.

It's like she is gently letting him affectionately know she's right beside him.

But yet again, he typically kept the overflowing bottle's removable lid closed.

"Thank you." he humbly thanked.

"You're welcome~!" she happily purred.

He chuckled softly at her gently purr and typically finished his second pizza slice and Stephanie felt curious about the "room rules" that she properly called it.

"Is there any "room rules" you like to explain to me before I do anything rash to you?" she politely asked.

"'Room rules?'" he repeated thoughtfully in considerable confusion.

"Yeah, just in case if I do something on accident," she answered thoughtfully.

"Oh okay, there is about many rules that I have that Demetria breaks all the time." he typically announced to her, as she shrugged her shoulders, as if, "I'm okay with that."

"Rule #1 is; No drinks, no food, in my workshop and my blueprint room. Rule #2 is; no horse playing or rough playing. Rule #3 is no touching inventions or chemicals. And rule #4 is no bothering me while I'm working."

She gently nodded her head as she properly understood the specific rules.

"And most of all; just scream out my name to let me know you are in need of me or to merely visiting me," he added thoughtfully.

"Couldn't I knock instead?" she politely asked.

He naturally thought to himself for a rare moment, before nodding gently his head, correctly answering her direct question, and she gently squealed with a delighted squeal and hugged Flug in her arms, being mind-boggling careful with him.

"This is great! I'm going to be very happy to be here!" she cried out, happy to know precisely she's friends with a modern scientist.

He couldn't move a muscle to escape from her hug!

A villainess.

A genuine villainess that he met at the door earlier.

Is hugging him, without any rash actions towards him, no cruel words are thrown repeatedly towards him, or anything at all when he is around her during their lively conversation!

He blinked a couple of times in considerable confusion to find out, what the heck just happened, while intentionally trying to not to let his bottle emotions out to, that is spewing out slightly as he is intentionally trying to naturally keep the removable lid on tightly.

She gently released him after a brief moment of hugging and gently nuzzled him, before walking away to a separate room, walking away from the confused and bewildered Flug.

He collapsed on the side of the visible edge of the cleared table beside the delicious pizza that he typically had, actually feeling butterflies in his stomach with a couple of delicious slices of pizzas, after typically having a rare moment with Stephanie.

He had been hugged a couple of times from 5.0.5 while he is slightly down, but, never from a villainess.

Flug got back up to his feet after on the side and naturally felt the bottled emotions slightly coming out of the removable lid.

He felt considerable confusion, slight happiness, and most of all, love.

Not the passionate love that he typically gets from 5.0.5, but actual love.

Intentionally disregarding the genuine feelings, he turned back around the half-devoured pizza and continued eating, while Stephanie was smirking slightly, at her kind actions around him, before willingly leaving the place, intentionally walking to a different place in the dark Black Hat local manor.


End file.
